


Stay with me and don't change

by FeatheryPhoenix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, More of a high friendship, Platonic Relationship, i would say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryPhoenix/pseuds/FeatheryPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a simple person, living on the surface with a really loud dog. This doesn't really change when you meet a skeleton monster, and it really doesn't change when you meet a smaller skeleton monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me and don't change

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wrote something and then be like, why did I write this?

You sighed as you exited your house door, the quiet rain patting onto your hoodie. You really didn't mind the rain, though you decided to not get too wet and have a horrible cold tomorrow. It was about 7 o'clock, not exactly too late but not too early either. You tugged the leash that attached to your dog, a small Pomeranian, who indeed, hated getting wet. The small animal trotted along and off the steps, following along with you to the park for some fresh air.  
  
The park, of course, was rather empty. Except for the few couples who decided to go for a stroll together. You sighed once again and hugged your dog. Toby the dog. An energetic pup who always had a thing for music. He jumped off your lap, yapping and couple of times before running off. Darn dog.  
  
"H-hey, Toby!" You called, but got no results. He continued to run until you ended up in front of some... bar? You weren't that sure what it was. He felt warm though, and was also a shelter from the rain. Opening the door, you instantly got a wave of heat onto your face. It felt.. too warm for such a cold day.  
  
Monsters. Of course. This was a place for monsters. Sure, there were a few humans here, but most of the customers were monsters.  
  
"Ey, what's a girl like you doing 'ere?" A voice behind you asked, the deep voice startling you. You turned around slowly, only to cause Toby to jump onto the table behind you, making you fall.  
  
"GAH!" You screamed, falling to the floor. You heard a dark chuckle behind you, making you sigh for the millionth time.  
  
"You alright there, Kitten?" The same voice said again.  
  
You stood up to meet a skeleton, sitting on a stool in front of you. He grinned then winked at you, making you cross your arms. He had thin cracks that aligned from his left eye to his cheesy grin, another from his right eye up towards the back of his skull. He wore a crop jacket, the hood of it having a large amount of fluff that seemed to touch his jaw slightly. You then realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt, his bare ribs showing. It didn't really seem too odd to you, figuring that skeletons were a thing you were meant to learn in biology, and not something that you had to really hide.  
  
You looked up at his face, a dim yellow ring flickered across his eye, presumably his pupil, as he stared back at you. Skeleton monsters were... odd. He held a cigarette between his teeth, making you feel slightly uncomfortable. Such people never really fit in with you. You just didn't like it. Now you has encountered one and they were speaking to you. Directly to you.  
  
Oh right, he'd said something.  
  
"I-I, yes I am, I'm perfectly fine- I mean, I mean.." You took a deep breath. "I'm alright." You smiled, tilting your head to the side slightly.  
  
The skeleton did the same, the patronising sound of his phalanges tapping against the table made your back shiver.  
  
"That's neat." He said, continuing making the horrifying sound of the tapping.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He repeated his first question. "It isn't safe for such a pretty girl at night, y'know?" He was petting Toby,his eye almost.. glistening as he did.

"Well.." You didn't really know how to respond. You wanted to take your dog for a walk and ended up here? You just.. wanted to? "I.. I suppose I went to take Toby for a walk." You answered, pointing as your dog.

He hummed in response, propping up his head with his hand. He seemed.. lost? Almost like he didn't know what to say. His yellow pupil scanned you once again, earning a small chuckle. Oh. Your clothes. Your hoodie was damp from the rain, and your jeans were soaked, making them cold. You raised your hand to touch your face, the raindrops covering your cheeks. Why didn't you just stay home? Or decide to walk a different time? Gosh, you had no idea.

"Ey, do you want anything to drink or eat?"  
  
You scratched your head. You had no idea what to order, considering that you had no idea what was on the menu.  
  
"Don't know?"  
  
You nodded.  
  
"Alright. Grill," He snapped his phalanges together to get the bartender's attention. "A double order of fries for us, hm?." A sound of fire crackling replied back to him, followed with a sound of footsteps as the monster walked to do you order. Fire. The monster was made from literal fire. No wonder why it was so hot inside. They had a fire monster keeping the place hot.  
  
"Um.." You started. "W-what's your name?"  
  
The skeleton chucked again. Did you say something wrong?  
  
"Just call me G, kitten."  
  
"Just call me _____, G." You copied.  
  
After a while, Grillby came back with the fries. Before you could pay, G took out a couple of coins and passed it to the bartender.  
  
"Ah! No, no, you don't have to pay for you see-"  
  
G shut you up by shoving a chip in your mouth.

It was actually.. fairly good. The fire monster could make chips better than a few humans out there at least.

"It's pretty good, hm?" He grinned, taking a chip for himself. You nodded.

"T-thanks for paying for me.." You played with your hair nervously, hoping you didn't look like some stupid fool. You didn't look directly at him, and continued to eat.

A few silent minutes passed as you two ate. The bar was rather quiet, the only noises were a few cards being passed around or the soft fire crackling from Grillby. G seemed to be studying you again, the smoke from his mouth escaping a couple of times. He seemed to be waiting for something even. You really weren't sure.

"I won't hurt you, y'know.." He sounded..  rather sad? You quickly looked at your watch, jumping slightly as you looked at the time. 8 o'clock already? Time passes quickly.

"Um.. I-I have to go now..!" You quickly attached the leash back on to Toby and grabbed him so you could place him on the floor.

"H-hey! Take this." G passed you a slip of paper with numbers on it. "Just.. just in case you need someone to speak to?"

You smiled at him. He was really nice. Suppose you really can't judge a book by its cover, huh?

"Sure. Thanks, G."

He laughed, puffing out smoke out of his mouth again.

"Just call me Gaster, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> ; )


End file.
